


Ficlet: Morning eyes

by copycatgirl



Category: Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Oxford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copycatgirl/pseuds/copycatgirl





	Ficlet: Morning eyes

Basil looks sadly at the boy lying across from him on the bed, languidly smoking a cigarette, naked but for the white sheet. Harry gazes back quizically.

“What are you staring at, Hallward?”

“I’m wondering why you’re still here.”

“And why should I not be?”

Basil sighs.

“The beautiful boys always leave in the morning. The sensible ones never even stayed the night before.”


End file.
